


In that Moment

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The screwed up expression of her face at the taste of his badly made macaroon</i>. Post-ep to Line in the Sand and part of my post-ep <i>I'm Only Me When I'm With You</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In that Moment

It was in that moment that he realised something important. The screwed up expression of her face at the taste of his badly made macaroon, and the half embarrassed, half pleading gaze. The way her hair fell around her face. The sheer horror and desperation he'd felt at the idea she might die there, off world, out of phase and in pain followed by the sheer euphoric relief of her survival. All these thoughts and emotions collided in a moment of clarity and he realised with certainty that he was in love with her. He smiled and patted her arm, needed some form of contact but not able to kiss her in the middle of a busy hospital bay, hoping to convey with actions and his expression that which he couldn't yet put into words.  



End file.
